Phil
Phil Argus. It just wouldn't be an odd couple without the straight foil. I wonder if he's easily irritable! That'd be ZANY! Biography Phil Argus is a co-star of Bonus Stage. He is easily irritated and generally unhappy due to being constantly subjected to the wacky shenanigans of his companions, if you could call them that. Unlike Joel, Phil has more common sense and often questions everything. However, it is hinted throughout the series that he isn't well educated, which often causes him problems. Phil's personality has evolved over time. Though he has never lost his cynical angst, he has grown noticeably more energetic throughout the series. For example, in Character, Phil embodies the stereotypical loser moping around the house. As Joel said, he "needed some character development." By the seventh season, Phil seemed to be growing more fed up with his situation and began to lash out more often. This change may in part be due to the switch in voices between him and Joel, which may also have had some effect on his intelligence as noted in Evil's New Groove. Even though Joel is Phil's supposed friend, all Phil ever does is complain about how stupid Joel is and how all his ideas suck. Despite this, Phil still hangs around with Joel. It wasn't until Evil's New Groove, that Phil came to the conclusion that he needed the counterbalance that Joel provided in his life. Yet, this has not stopped Phil from seeking opportunities to distance himself from Joel on occassion (FifeCon, Joel Goes to College). The only person in Bonus Stage that Phil seems to tolerate is Elly, who he has a crush on. However, Elly has done nothing but reject Phil, despite his sometimes desperate advances. Elly's recent relationship with the assertive Andrew Wonderful has rekindled the flames of Phil's passion for her into a blazing bonfire of bitterness and violent rage. He seems to have bad luck when it comes to girls. There was Candice Jones who drove Phil away by being too emo. Then there was Michelle who was sent to the Phantom Zone and even shot by his goatee. And the girlfriend that he had the most in common with turned out to be his female clone. It was later revealed that Rya was built by Joel to be yet another girlfriend for Phil, but this intention has never played out (despite specuation that one may have fallen in love with the other). All this past history explains Phil's reluctance to form a romantic relationship with Cassidy, despite Joel's attempts. Phil is Irish and a Catholic. Although he is not extremely zealous in his religion he has made several references to Christianity, particularly in earlier episodes. However, by Season 7 they seem to have petered off somewhat. In High Score, Phil obtains super-powers in the episode Superphil. This relic from High Score was carried on into the Bonus Stage universe and is sometimes relevant to the plot. His rarely seen super-powers re-emerged in Revenge of the Pathetic, where he used them to fight Evil. Among his various abilities are super-strength, flight, laser-fingers, laser-eyes, super-ears, regeneration, force fields, "Elegant Spinning Destiny", and the ability to make objects disintegrate by touching them with his bare fingers (though that one hasn't really been continuous). He also possesses the Philarang. Despite all these super-powers, he doesn't seem to be especially resistant to harm. After their adventures on Hydrox, Phil was ready to resume a normal life back on Earth. Or at least, Bonus Stage's equivalent to normal. However, in Just Passion Through, he grew tired of Joel's ideas and decided to travel to the pastand prevent Bonus Stage from ever happening. Later in Fission Mailed, he almost succeeded in preventing Bonus Stage's existence, by causing himself and Joel to die before they had the ability to be revived. Phil would have succeeded if he had not given the Time Machine to himself in GRUFFO. Elly, June, and Brad were able to find the remote and travel to the past. While they were not able to stop Joel from killing himself, they were able to salvage a device that secures the existence of Episodes 2-86. Fun Facts * Phil has won: ** Best person in the galaxy ever ** Most popular character with a hat * Phil apparently shares his birthday with Satan, judging from First Cursh, meaning Phil's birthday falls on October 22nd. * His eye colors switch from Pink (Virtual Finger) to red (Life in the Blast Lanes) back to pink (Fickle Nickel) and then to light ocean blue (Legionally Blind). * When questioned about his awkward posture by his past self in GRUFFO, Phil stated that he had a nail in his back that was causing the problem. * He also saw his past self as "an asshole," and his past self thinks of his future self as "a retard." * Due to his superpowers, irregular spine and disdain for other characters, he is not unlike Mee: 1of space tree. * Phil is in the book club. He is embarrassed to talk about it, and tries denying he's in the club. Filmography * Debut: E Quest (High Score), Car (Bonus Stage) * Complete Filmography Character Design * Character Evolution * Alternate Character Designs Family Phil is of irish descent and has his mom, Jessica, who is currently insane. In the high score kids designs, he seems to have a brown- haired father and has no brothers or sisters other than (apparently) Anti-Phil who was turned into a cage (?) by Evil. Also Known As... * Phil (High Score) * Super Phil * The Bacon Man * Old Phil See Also * Phil's Drinking Problem * Phil's Religion * Quotes * Nicknames Category:Bonus Stage Characters